Experiment
by Chazelle Arcani
Summary: What happens when the roles are switched? When Akira stumbles upon Saki? When Saki is hiding something? And why are these men chasing her? Why does that man have a gun? Find out in Experiment! T for safety. One-shot!


**Hey everybody! Sorry if I haven't been updating my stories a lot. I feel bad, I really do! And my first story: The Art of Swords, has been deleted until further notice. I kinda lost ideas for it, but once I get more free time and watch up on the anime again, I'll be sure to add it again. This story is kinda for apologizing for not updating for so long. I wrote this for a English assignment... So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters or the anime. I do own stuff the idea.**

* * *

><p>It's a cold winter day in New York City. People going about their daily tasks. Akira Takizawa was walking home from his job at a government computer agency. His job was to make sure all the computers were working perfectly. Akira was a tall handsome young man. He had chocolate colored brown eyes, short wavy black hair, and a personality any grandmother would love. He was wearing loose jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of snow boots, and a dark green coat. Of course he was single, and he would stay that way until he found the right girl.<p>

"It's not like my dream girl is going to run past me or anything." Akira sighed. He closed his eyes and thought about the kind of girl he wanted. He heard the parting of people and looked behind him. He saw a girl running with her head down, and she was coming closer to him...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorr- Oof!" yelled the girl, but she had crashed right into Akira. She looked up at him while rubbing her head. She had shoulder length salmon colored hair, gold colored eyes, and was only wearing a white top that covered her chest area, and strips of white cloth wrapped from her waist to the middle of her thighs. To put it plain and simple, she looked exotic. "I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to crash into you!" She got up and walked ahead of Akira. "I need to go now!" And she just ran.

Akira was processing what had just happened... _"Wait a minute... She was running, barely had any clothes on, and seemed she was running away from something. Plus, she's exotic looking, and there are a lot of creepy people here in New York..." _Akira thought. "Hey! Wait a minute!" And Akira took off running after the mysterious girl.  
>"Tachibana, Nazuma, and Kohaku, go after the girl. Tauran and I will get the guy!"<p>

Akira looked behind him to see four men wearing black suits, white undershirts, red ties, and black sunglasses. Akira looked forward again to see the girl turning a sharp corner into an alleyway. He ran faster and turned into the alley. He quickly crouched behind a trashcan and listened for the men to run by. He looked around and noticed it was a dead end alley, it was all brick, and one fire escape was at one side. It looked old and rusty, like no one had used it in a very long time. "Why were those men after that girl?" Akira muttered to himself. He looked around again, but didn't see the exotic girl. He sighed.

"The safer question is why you are following me?" a soft whisper came from his left. He looked to his left and saw the silver trashcan he was hiding behind. So, he looked up a little to see a pair of glowing amber eyes staring at him between the rim of the trashcan and the lid. "Why? It's not safe." She slowly climbed out, revealing soft creamy looking legs and a well-toned body.

Akira quickly regained his composure and watched as the girl moved with cat like agility next to him. "The _better_ question is why those men were after _you_? Does it have to do with the way you look?" He asked carefully. He watched her carefully, and noticed she was shaking a little. Was she scared? Was she cold? The girl's face contorted into confusion, like she was debating about something. "Here," Akira started, "I'm Akira Takizawa. I'm twenty-three year's old, work for the government, I'm single, and I live alone." He outstretched his hand for a handshake. Hopefully it would coax the girl to tell him about herself.

The girl watched his hand for any sudden movements before she took his hand and shook it gently. "My name is Saki. I'm twenty-two biologically, but my experiment age is one-hundred and sixty-five days old." Her eyes went wide before she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. He noticed there was a paper wristband and it looked like the ones you would get at an amusement park, but it had numbers and words on it.

Akira crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. He asked, "Experiment age? What does that mean? Are you an experiment?" He took her hand that had the wristband and slowly removed it from her mouth. He examined the wristband carefully, turning her hand over a few times. Finally, he said, "You're not a government experiment, or else they would have told me. So are you a secret experiment or what?"

Saki bit her lips uncertainly and her eyes looked away from the man that was so interested in her. "I am an experiment. My experiment name is S-11, but master always called me Saki. Master was always so kind to me. He would teach me all I needed to know in this world; he would read to me, and he would even pick out my clothes. But, I never left the inside of the building. I was always being 'tested on', whatever that meant. If I tried to get out of an experiment, I would always get shocked. Then, I would be put in solitary confinement, but if I was too feisty they would shoot me with a tranquilizer gun. I never had a mother or a father, that's why I don't have a last name. Now that I think about it, Master never really loved me; he was just trying to gain my trust. Whenever I was able to escape from an experiment I would always run towards him, but he always looked angry with me, not the love I was hoping for. I-I just want to b-am c-cared f-for!" Saki had tears rolling down her cheeks she put her head in her hands and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Akira watched as the crystal tears rolled down her cheeks. He wanted to do so much for this girl. He wanted to know her, care for her, and help her. So he was. First thing to do was to comfort her, and that's exactly what he did. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise I'll protect you and I'll be your friend."

That was a slap in the face for Saki. She stopped her crying long enough to look at the man holding her. "You will?" She asked quietly and wiped away a stray tear. She saw Akira nod and soon the tears were replaced with mirth. She smiled up at him and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered and pulled back, "but, I still have something to tell you."

Akira watched as Saki pulled away from him completely to sit in front of him. "What is it, Saki?" He asked her; unsure of what she would say. _"Is she going to tell me she has to stay away? Is she an alien? A werewolf? Or a -"_

"I'm a tiger." That was one heck of a slap for Akira. _"Oh gosh, what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore,'_ Saki thought miserably. Then, she gasped and covered her mouth for the second time that day. _"What if he's going to return me to Master? Oh no! He'll be furious! It'll be solitary confinement for a month! I have to get away!"_ Saki stood up abruptly, causing a shock to Akira, and made a move to run. But she felt a strong grip on her calf.

She looked down to see a hand gripping it. She followed the hand to an arm, the arm to a shoulder, and the shoulder to the face of Akira. "Why are you running? I won't betray my words that I promised." Akira smiled and let go of her leg. He stood up, dusted off his pants, and took her hand. "On the count of three we run out of here, got it?" He saw Saki nod and started his count, "One, two, And THREE!" He peeled out of the alley, dragging a very confused Saki by the hand.

"Where exactly are we going?" Saki asked confused. Akira just kept running and turned a corner onto a more residential area. Apartments lining both sides of the sidewalks. Each one made of brick. "Where ever it is, I don' mind. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." She laughed no mirth this time.

"Well, if you want to know we're going to my apartment." Akira answered. He was about halfway down the street before he started to hear sniffling sounds. He looked behind him to see Saki crying, but she didn't seem sad, she seemed happier. "What's wrong, Saki?" He asked her.

"Thank you, Akira. We just met and you offer me a home." Saki managed through her tears. She used her free hand to wipe away the tears. Suddenly, Akira stopped causing her to crash into his back. "Akira...?" She asked in confusion. She peeked over Akira's shoulder and gasped. It was the five guys that were chasing her from earlier. "Akira! That's them! The people chasing me!" She gripped onto Akira's shoulder.

"Give us the girl and we won't have to hurt you." A man with a stocky build said. He took a step forward, the muscles under his suit showing. "She does not belong to you. She is part of our property. Now hand her over." He spoke the last part firmer.

Saki squeezed Akira's arm a bit tighter, and in return he squeezed her hand for comfort. "Don't you dare ever say Saki is part of your property? She is no ones property! She has a heart, feelings, and her freedom!" Akira yelled back. He let go of Saki's hand and clenched his hands into fists.

"You don't know what she can do. She's a threat to society. She must be captured and brought back to our facilities. There she will be destroyed for good. She _is_ our experiment. We were creating a hybrid, a half-breed. Half-human and half-tiger. She's our first successful experiment. But, her animal instincts were kicking in, and she wanted to be free. She kept trying to escape every time.  
>Then, we were transporting her to another room, where she would be analyzed, but the systems on her handcuffs went haywire, causing them to shut down and fall off. Then, she was able to make her escape by tearing through the metal chains we had bound to her ankles. And here we are now." The man finished his explanation with a smug looking smirk.<p>

Saki got angry and stepped in front of Akira, her hands balled into fists in front of her chest. "I never want to go back! It was a living nightmare! I was always getting shocked, getting forced fed, getting tested on, and being put in solitary confinement! It became a routine and I got tired of it! I needed my freedom!" Saki yelled at the men, angry tears running down her cheeks.

"Saki -" Akira tried to say.

"NO," Saki cut in fiercely, turning her head to look at Akira, "I will not let these men hurt the people I care for!" She looked back at the men yelling, "I will fight for what I love!"

"Tachibana, Nazuma, and Kohaku! Go after the girl! Touran and I will go after the guy!" yelled the man.

"Yes sir, Takemaru!" All four men chorused. Tachibana, Nazuma, and Kohaku all went after Saki while Takemaru and Touran ran after Akira. But Saki let out a feral growl which froze all the men in their place. It sounded like a warning growl, just like a rattlesnake rattles its tail as a warning.  
>Saki saw the men charge them with a warrior yell, but she growled back, "Don't come near us!" At the same time she hunched over, and her hair was changing. Her hair was getting longer to her waist, black streaks were forming in it, her nails becoming long and sharp, her canine teeth getting longer like a tiger's, and finally her pupils becoming slits like a cat's. She rushed at the charging men, growling, and "Don't you hurt my friend!" She tackled Tachibana to the hard concrete ground, straddling his waist while lashing out at him with her claws.<p>

Akira saw Kohaku ran towards Saki and yelled out, "Saki, look out! Kohaku is going to tackle you!" But it was too late, Kohaku had now tackled Saki to the hard ground, he was straddling her waist, and was trying to get a hold of her hands. He saw Nazuma help Tachibana up, and noticed his ripped up suit, shirt, and tie. There were blood marks, but only a small amount. Next thing he saw was Saki punching Kohaku in the face and kicking him off of her. He saw her charging after Nazuma and Tachibana, punching them both in the face. Then, she was charging at him!  
>Saki started to charge at Akira with a fearsome growl, she bent her legs and jumped over Akira. "Leave my friend alone!" she growled out, attacking Takemaru. She saw him coming up from behind Akira and wanted to get there as fast as she could.<p>

Akira stood there in awe at what Saki could do. Suddenly, he felt a pair of big strong arms wrap around him. It was Touran. "Get off me you big ape!" Akira yelled as he grabbed Touran's shoulder and arm, causing him to flip the man on his back. "Don't you ever try to take Saki away from me." Akira mumbled, Touran just moaned in pain. Akira looked for Saki; she was behind him fighting off Takemaru.

She landed a punch right into Takemaru's nose, and Saki smiled when she heard the crack. "Tell Master he's not getting me back, because I'm never going back." And watched as he fell to the floor, knocked out. She walked back towards Akira, and on the way she changed back to normal. "I'm sorry you had to see me that way, Akira. I should just go; these are my troubles, not yours. I don't want to burden you." She turned away and started to run, but soon a strong hand caught hold of her arm. It was Akira.

He spun her around and slammed her into his chest for a warm embrace. "I promised you I would protect and help you. Even if it sends me to my deathbed." He pulled Saki tighter to him and she buried her head in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Saki, you runaway and go off hurting your family? I thought I raised you better. Then, I find you in the arms of a man? You honestly have guts, Saki." Came a smooth baritone voice. It floated over to the embracing couple and Saki went rigid all over.

"M-master?" Saki turned her head from Akira's chest to find a tall man with black hair, grey eyes, wearing brown pants, a red button up shirt, a white lab coat, and a pair of wire rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"If you're wondering who I am young man I will gladly tell you. My name is Elliot Monrey. I am the one who created Saki." The man watched as the couple untangled themselves from each other. Akira glared at Elliot with hard eyes.

Saki clenched her hands into tight fists and yelled out, "How could you! I _thought_ you were my family at one point, but I was wrong. _Dead wrong_." She walked forward, but stopped halfway when she saw a sliver glint in left coat pocket, a gun, "Even you want to kill me."

Elliot smirked, and took his step forward, pulling out a Baby Desert Eagle Sliver CO2 Air Pistol. The lighting was shining off the sliver parts of the obviously shined gun. His hand was on the trigger, putting slight pressure on it. "I'm sorry, S-11, but you have gotten to out of control. You must be destroyed." Elliot aimed at Saki, and pulled the trigger, but she had ducked and put her hand up. It was the hand with the wristband, and the bullet had cut it right off.

"I won't need that anymore," Saki started, her own plastered on her face, "and don't you ever call me S-11 ever again. I have a name, and it's Saki." She turned around and started quickly walking towards Akira. Then, she grabbed his hand and started running up the streets, leaving a confused and mad chemist.

"_That little cat. I knew I should have loaded this with more than one bullet." _Elliot thought sourly. He quickly ran around a corner and got into his 2011 Sliver Nissan GT-R. He blared the engine and sped up towards the running couple.

"Saki! Where are we going?" Akira asked while running next to Saki. He looked behind him and saw a 2011 Sliver Nissan GT-R, and Elliot was behind the wheel. He saw the car make a right and saw Saki make a right into a narrow alleyway. "Oh great, another alley we end up in..." Akira muttered to himself.

"At least Elliot's silver monster won't be able to fit in here." Saki retorted back, calling her once 'Master' by his name. She a large cardboard box big enough for two and quickly hid in it. Akira stopped in front of the box and she had to pull him inside the box. "Elliot may not be able to fit his car in here, but he can fit himself. That's why we hide, so he won't have to keep looking."

"Maybe I have a friend that can help. His -" Akira stopped talking when he heard the familiar roar of Elliot's car, but when the tires screeched and the car sped off he continued. "His name is Carter. He works for the N.Y.P.D. I should give him a call." Akira reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out a small cellular device. He flipped it open, pressed a few buttons, and put it to his ear. "Hey Carter, it's me Akira."

Pause.

"I called about a favor, but can you do it for me?"

Pause.

"Yea. Listen this guy by the name of Elliot Monrey is following us; maybe you have a warrant out for his arrest?"

Pause.

"Okay. So here's the deal, the guy has been doing some experimentation, and one of his experiments escaped, but I have her. He's been trying to kill this girl who he believes is 'a threat to society'. To be honest though, she's the complete opposite." Akira gave Saki a smile and a wink. She blushed and looked away, but she let out a small smile. Akira hung up the phone with a large smile on his face. "Can you turn into a tiger?"

"Yes I can, but it wears my energy out greatly. If it's for a great purpose I can turn." Saki had a determined look on her face. She climbed out of the box and stood close the alley wall. "Is this what is needed?" She asked for a final time.

Akira nodded his head, "As long as it can take us to the plaza down by the harbor." He walked up to Saki and gave her hug. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll still be here, but as long as you don't eat me."

Saki could hear the smirk in his voice and punched him in the rib and laughed. "You probably don't even taste that good."

He let go of her and wiggled his eyebrows. "How would you know? You never tasted me before, so I might taste good after all." He winked at her and she her face turned the color of a tomato.

"Shut it and let me turn. I have to concentrate." Saki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body hunched over and her face scrunched up in pain. She dropped to her hands and knees and her back arched upwards. Her hair got longer and more orange, thicker black streaks forming, her canine teeth getting longer and sharper as well as her nails, and her pupils turned into slits, but it wasn't over. Saki's body morphed, her behind sprouting an orange and black tail, her legs turning powerful hind legs with her feet turning into big fluffy paws, and her arms turning into legs with her hands becoming fluffy paws as well. Her whole body became orange fur, black stripes scattered on her body, a white belly, her torso becoming a thick with the structure of a tiger and finally her face morphed into one of a tiger's. Saki had completely gone from girl to a fearsome tiger.

"Saki? Is that you?" Akira asked, now a little scared. The tiger known as Saki lifted its head toward Akira. Sensing Akira was scared she moved toward him and nuzzled his legs. He patted her on the head and he got on her back. He grabbed the extra fur that was on her neck and held on tight. "Saki, on three we peel out of here, got it?" The tiger nodded her head yes and waited for the signal. "One, two, three! Go!" Saki roared and ran out of the alleyway making a sharp right turn onto the sidewalk.

Akira heard the sound of screeching tires and Saki growling. He looked over his shoulder to see Elliot speeding up his 2011 Sliver Nissan GT-R. "Saki, we have company! Speed it up!" Saki growled in answer and she quickened her speed. He saw Saki's ears flick a few times before she let out a feral growl. He heard a buzzing noise from above him and looked up. It was helicopter with 'N.Y.P.D' written on the side. He saw the pilot wave and noticed it was his friend Carter. Another person was sitting next him and noticed it was his other friend, Anne, who was a doctor.

Saki took a sharp turn to the right, and Akira saw the abandoned plaza up ahead. "Were almost there, Saki, keep going. It's almost coming to an end." Akira whispered into her ear, it swiveled towards him to show that she was listening.

Once they were in the plaza Saki came to an abrupt stop Akira got off of her and she immediately changed back into her human form. Her body changing back into a girl, her hair returning back to its salmon, her teeth, nails, and hair getting shorter. Her eyes returned back to their round golden pupils, her tail retreated back into her body, and all the fur shedding off of her body. She was a girl again, but like she said before, turning into a tiger drained her energy, and she fainted.

Akira ran up to her in time to catch her falling body. He picked her up under her knees and back and placed her against his chest. "I'm sorry, Saki. You couldn't see the end." Akira saw how pretty Saki was up close, her soft hair, smooth skin, and her cherry red lips. The sound of a roaring engine brought Akira back to earth, but only to see it was Elliot.

Elliot stopped halfway towards Akira, and got out of the car pointing the same sliver gun at him. "Hand over the girl, and I won't have to shoot you." Elliot threatened and narrowed his eyes.

"If I were you, I would put down that before I would get shot." Akira retorted back with a smug smirk on his face. Elliot stared at him with furrowed brows.

"What are -" Elliot stopped talking when the wind started to pick up and with the sound of a helicopter coming closer. He turned around and was struck with a massive force of wind. The wind started to make his hair whip around and Akira had to turn around so Saki's hair couldn't go in his face.

"Elliot Montgomery Monrey, you are under arrest for the working of experiments without government approval and for attempted murder. Drop the gun, put your hands in the air, and turn around." A woman in a police suit was hanging onto a pole attached into the helicopter while with her free hand she had a megaphone. She hopped down from the helicopter as it came in touch with the ground. "Hold still, Monrey." She told the man as she came up behind him with a pair of handcuffs.

Anne and Carter came out of the helicopter after they turned it off and walked over to Akira. "So, this is the girl?" Carter asked with a smile. "She's pretty exotic looking. I wouldn't be surprised if she was an experiment. She's too pretty!" He exclaimed.

"Carter's right." Anne stated. "She's so perfect looking. I should probably check up on her to make sure her condition is okay. Lay her down." Akira put her down on the ground and Anne checked her pulse. "Her pulse is okay." Next, she put her head above her heart and looked at her wristwatch. "Her heart is at a steady rate, too. She's perfectly fine, just tired."

Saki stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around and saw two new people hovering over her. "Where am I?" She asked rubbing at her eyes. "Akira...?" She reached at a hand towards him and he pulled her up. She leaned against him and gripped onto his shirt. She yawned and it was evident she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Saki, it's over. It's all over. Elliot's been arrested and the N.Y.P.D is looking for headquarters of the experiment. You're free." Akira explained to her. He watched as her eyes shot open and she looked around the plaza for Elliot. She saw him sitting in the helicopter with a lady sitting next to him, and his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"Master!" Saki yelled as she ran over to him. He lifted his gaze towards her and smiled.

"You're going to be a good wife someday. Just don't let the man take control, but you have that handled." He said to her. He saw Akira walk towards her, "Take good care of her."

Akira nodded in response, and Anne and Carter came up. "Well we better take him in." Carter put in. "See you later Saki, Akira." He and Anne hopped in and Carter started the helicopter. Saki watched as it flew away up into the air. "Goodbye, Master." She whispered to herself. A lone tear sliding down her face. "At least it's all over."

Akira stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all over." He and Saki looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Hope you liked it. Hopefully it'll encourage people to watch the anime and then write thier own versions. I love this anime! I wanna see the second movie though... Hope I can find it! Chow for Now! :D<strong>


End file.
